Unusual
by ValIsAwesome
Summary: The turtles stop someone from mugging a kid, and find out the mugger is...a kid! My first fanfic. Any comments welcome.
1. Meeting

Chapter 1  
  
The turtles were out on their regular nightly rounds when they spotted a mugger with a victim that looked to be about twelve years old.  
  
"Poor kid" muttered Don. Raph, who had been antsy, all night, replied "I'll take this one", as he climbed down the side of the building. Mike, having nothing better to do, decided to follow him.  
  
"Don't", warned Leo, "You know how much he hates it when you interfere." "Don't worry," Mike replied, and disappeared over the edge. Leo just rolled his eyes and peered over the top of the building next to Don. Ralph had the mugger of his feet and pushed up against a wall when he happened to look right in the mugger's eyes. H let go and backed up, one of the few times in his life he was not sure what to do. He has only a moment to stare into a young girl's frightened blue eyes before they glossed over. She crumpled to the ground, revealing Mikey behind her, swinging his nunchuck nonchalantly.  
  
"You idiot, what ya do that for?" Raph growled.  
  
"What? I was helping you out..." Mikey's voice trailed off and he backed up a few paces as Raphael advanced.  
  
"First off, what did I tell you about 'helping' me? Second off, that's not just any guy, she's young, and I mean she." Leo and Don appeared at Raph's side, wondering what was keeping their brothers'.  
  
"What's going on?" Don asked. Without bothering with a verbal answer Raph bent down and pulled of the hat the girl had had pulled down low over her eyes. A shock of light brown hair tumbled out; half-covering the face of what appeared to be a fourteen-year-old girl.  
  
"She's so young," Don commented, "we can't leave her here."  
  
"Yeah," Mike agreed, "but can we take her back?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don pushed the door of the lair open as quietly as he could, and looked around. "I don't see him, we're safe." He led the way in to the living room, walking as quietly as he could. Mike, Raph, and finally Leo, who was carrying the mysterious girl, followed him. As Leo set her down on the couch, Raph said, "We're gonna have to tell him soon-"  
  
"Shhh!" Mike interrupted. "We don't have to tell Master Splinter-"  
  
"About what?" the aged rat entered the room serenely. The four turtles bowed to him respectfully. "What is going on, my sons?" Splinter may have been old, but he was not senile. He cut right to the chase.  
  
"Well, sensei, ya see, we was out doing our regular rounds and all when we spotted a muggin'. So I go to break it up. I had just figured out this wasn't a regular mugger," he nodded toward the unconscious girl, "when brainiac here" he motioned toward Mikey, "sneaks up from behind and beans her one."  
  
"So you brought her here" Splinter concluded for him.  
  
"Well, yes." Leo replied, "we decided we could not just leave her there."  
  
"She must go."  
  
"What! You can't do that!" Mike interjected. The other three turtles, astonished, turned to him. None of them had argued with their Master out right. Mikey blushed with nervousness, but continued. "I mean, it's my fault, I knocked her out, and she probably doesn't have a home, she's out on the streets..."  
  
"With all due respect sensei, I have to agree with my brother." Don added. Mike turned in surprise. HE hadn't expected any of his brothers's to stand up for him, especially no Donatello. But Don continued unabashed. "We did meet April in a similar fashion, and we have we not learned that not all humans are bad, Casey's our friend, also."  
  
"Very well, if this is what you wish, but she cannot stay here for long. I must go and meditate. Good Luck." With that the rat turned and left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer- Ok, ok, I don't own the TMNTs. Pooh. I do own the "mysterious girl" though. Hehe.  
  
I want to apologize now if I happened to screw up your favorite TMNT. Sorry. Personally, I though t Mikey was the hardest to write script for. So, what do you think? I will update soon. 


	2. Arriving

Leo could her his brothers all about their den, going about their normal activities. It was Mikey's turn for dinner. Oh, great, Leo thought as the familiar smell of Mikey's homemade pizza floated through the lair, not pizza AGAIN. He heard Raph's voice loudly echoing his thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by the small sound of the figure on the couch. "Hey, you guys, I think she's waking up." Leo called loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to scare her. As Leo's brothers' entered from different areas of the house, he called softly to them, "Come over here. We don't want to scare her." Man, does my head hurt! Last thing I know I'm mugging some kid, and some freaky lookin' goon comes up. I get pretty scared. Hey, even in NY, humanoid-, or turtleoids, I should say, don't turn up every day. He backs off for some reason, maybe he finds me as weird as I find him. Then something bashes me over the head from behind and I black out. So I figure to open my eyes and figure out where the hell I am.  
  
The first thing I notice is there are four of the turtle-thing at the foot of what I was sleeping on, apparently a couch. Actually, the couch was pretty comfy, compared to two years of the streets. Anyway, the one that interfered with my lifestyle of mugging, the one with a red mask thing, holds up it's hands and says, "Hey, kid, take it easy, we ain't gonna hurt you." So I say to myself, Yep, you've done it this time. You think there are four giant turtles at the foot of your bed and one of them is talking to you. You are absolutely insane. So I might as well go along with it right? I mean, going crazy could be a lot worse. This time a turtle with a purple mask decides to speak. Each of them have a different colored mask: red, purple, orange, and blue. This time it's the purple masked one who speaks up. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Donatello, or Don." The one with a blue mask introduces himself next. "I'm Leonardo, Leo." Hmmm, not exactly Mr. Chatterbox, is he? The one with an orange mask has a smirk on his face as he speaks. "I am Michaelangelo, Mikey, or the Cute One. You choose." The Cute One. Right. The Crazy One, if you ask me. The one in the red mask elbows 'Mikey' in what would have been their ribs. "I'm Raph. Raphael. What's your name, kid?" Ok, that was the second time he called me 'kid', which I hate. I used to have an uncle who always called me that. Drove me crazy, too. "Well it's not 'kid'" I said angrily. Vally says I have an 'abrasive personality' which is true, I guess. "It's Vickie." Short for Vicktoria, which I also happen to hate being called. I sat up, a little to quickly, and winced. Rubbing the back of my head, I asked, "What happened anyway?" Mikey grinned a little sheepishly. "I happened, I guess. I knocked you over the head when I thought Raph here didn't do it quick enough." I grimaced. "Thanks." I sniffed the air; it smelled as though something was burning, or someone was smoking. Somehow, there creatures didn't strike me as the smoking type. "does this place always smell like that?"  
  
"Well," Leo explained, almost apologetically, "You're in the sewers, we just got used to the smell I guess-"  
  
"No." Raph interrupted impatiently. "It's the pizza. Mikey, you left the oven on!"  
  
Leo, Mike, and Raph ran for the kitchen, where a small stream of smoke was issuing forth, leaving Don and me in the living room.  
  
"Turn around, let me see that knot." Don said gently. He seemed like the nicest of the four, so I complied. I felt I could almost trust the quieter, understanding turtle in purple. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" Don asked. I could feel an interrogation coming and immediately my defenses went up. "Sixteen." I replied, almost defensively. "How long have you been on your own?" Don continued in the same non-pressing tone, as though he was giving me the chance to answer or not. "Since I was fourteen." I replied, still keeping my defenses up. I could guess his next question before he spoke, and answered it, too. "I ran away from home. Long story. Don't ask." I was glad my back was to Don. At this point I was tired of having this conversation, and didn't feel like answering any more questions. Don could probably hear the thickness in my voice, sounding as though I might start crying and didn't want to. "Your head looks alright to me," Don said, giving me a squeeze on the shoulder. He changed the subject. "Let's go see how the others are doing with that pizza." I sniffed slightly and followed him into the kitchen. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer- nope, the TMNTs are not mine. Boo hoo. Vickie is, however, and all her family (Vally, the rest may be brought up later.). Enjoy! 


End file.
